A semiconductor light emitting device, which combines a semiconductor light emitting element with a phosphor, is going to be widely used in many applications as a light source that emits visible light such as white light or emits light in other wavebands, since it may be easily downsized and easily handled. For example, accommodating a semiconductor light emitting layer separated from a substrate in a resin package may implement a chip-size and low profiled light emitting device. However, it is difficult to build an ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) protection element, for example, in the chip size packages.